warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Suami
Collaborative effort Hello fellow adepts ! As you may have seen if you've come to this talk page, I've finally created a page about Suami, the homeworld of my Sons of Iron... but I don't want to work alone on it, both because I want it to be a really big project, but also because I feel the page can only be better with everybody help. So I would have wanted to make this page a collaborative effort. And if we can't make it officially, then I can say that everyone is most welcome to work with me on this project. Thnaks you all in advance ! Urthan (talk) 17:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Artificial Intelligence called "the Girls"? Well, I guess Finnish is exotic to you... Anyhow, I would like to have some more information about these girls, you know, artificial intelligence is heretic and it existing on Astartes homeworld sounds... not plausible. --Remos talk 17:50, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, the Girls (I wanted Daughters but Google Trad seems to have failed me again). But I've developed them in the Sons of Iron page, but if you want some information : at first there was one A.I. which was destroyed during the Great Crusade by the forces of the Imperium -but some copies were made and survived in secrets, waiting for the Imperium armies to depart. Thirteen at first and then eleven when the Sons were created and destroyed two. But they let the other survive because they felt their continued existence kept the humans pure and strong. That the short version. Edit : Also, the relations between the A.I. and the Astartes is definitely not friendly : the Astartes destroy the robotic armies when they become too threatening, but also uses them as a way of trial for the Brothers. It is basically that they see their destruction as both too costly for the world and too damaging for the strength of their recruits. I don't see how it breaks canon. The Suami are now strong enough to destroy the A.I. armies, but for the Astartes without the robotic armies, the natives would go weak, because the toxins imbibing the air aren't considered sufficient to promote strength of mind. Urthan (talk) 18:03, February 4, 2016 (UTC) But how heresy would keep humans pure and strong? AI is heretic, and banned everywhere within the Imperium, it can only corrupt. Now it would be different if they could not destroy the AI, but that a space marine chapter just let an Abominable Intelligence to survive so they can tease it with some recruits... No, that is definately non-canon friendly, because it is so clearly explained how the AI is an enemy of mankind and everyone is taught to hate it. It would be same thing if you'd claim that the chapter had an alien race working for them as a slaves for the chapter, it wouldn't just happen. Daughters would be "tyttäret". --Remos talk 07:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Ah, I think I've not made it clear enough : there isn't relations with the A.I., at any level -well, except if you consider war to be a relation, of course. It"s "Kill on sight" mode, both for the Sons and the humans on Suami with the Astartes believing that without the armies of robots constantly keeping the Suami on the war-foot, the quality of the recruitment pool would lower, which is something they refuse to happen because the Sons abhor weakness of any kind, so they can't willingly accept. The situation on Suami is basically this : *There is robotic armies which fully intent to erase Mankind from this world, but also the other robotic armies, since each Daughter perceive the others are corrupted and betraying their Mother's goals and intent *However, the A.I. refuse to cooperate, because of bugs/mistakes/corruption in their programs and have ceased to evolve a long time ago, always resorting to the same tactics (with minor changes) *There the Suami inhabitants, thanks to the technology and respite brought by the Imperium during its first coming to their world, are able to deal with the robots, but can't have access to the A.I. bases, which are deep below the world's crust, or below its deep ocean trenches, etc. (basically in very hostile zones that the PDF can't reach, not without resorting to weapons which would ravage even more their world) *The Sons of Iron were Founded and destroyed two of the 13 Daughters, because they weren't needing the same weapons than the normal humans to come and managed to reach those two bases and erased the A.I. *They have let the other survive because they make good target for their recruits and the humans of Suami Also, Suami is a backwater world. The only reason it has a Chapter of Astartes on it is because somehow the Tarot of the Emperor implied that it was needed for one to be Founded and sent to this world. Otherwise, Suami's participation to the Imperium is basically 100 000 guardsmen once every 25 years, and while their regiments have some capacities, especially when deployed in toxic areas. And if the planet has never got rid of the A.I., it's because the Suami hold the Imperium in such a high esteem, having saving their ancestor's lives long ago, that calling for its help to deal with the robots infesting the world periodically is seen as a great shame. Therefore, the Imperium doesn't really look at what happens on Suami : no call for helps, ever; tithes paid in time and a great dedication to the Emperor. And even if some know that there is robots on Suami, why would they themselves take the risk to lose it through massive obliteration or weaken the soldiers coming from this place when they don't feel any reason to do so ? Basically, it is the same reasoning behind the nobles of Necromunda trafficking with xeno technology when they go to their hunting parties in the underhives. Despite the fact it does contradict with the Imperium rules and principles, Terra is either unaware or unwilling to deal with such "trivial" matters in practice. After all, the canon is full of situations were other solutions could have been better if the rules of Terra were fully followed. I can't help but think that some have advocated for Catachan's jungles to be destroyed to build hive cities on this world (which would means more recruits for the Guard) but that it was rejected at least partially because it would have weakened the regiments from this world. That's the logic I've been following for the Sons of Iron and Suami's situation. Also, thanks for the correct orthography for the Daughters in Finn. Urthan (talk) 09:56, February 6, 2016 (UTC) You can make a collaborative project using the Community Template. The article however becomes community property. --Imposter101 (talk) 11:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Yes, Suami being a community property doesn't really bother me :) ! Urthan (talk) 12:04, February 6, 2016 (UTC) If so then please remove the free use and construction templates and replace them with the Community template. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:32, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Yes, okay, sure. No you explained it, sure. I think that is reasonable, I just thought you were writing something wholly different. I'll remove the NCF tags now. --Remos talk 08:15, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Remos ! By the way, since you are Finnish, if I'm not mistaken (or at least you speak it) I would greatly appreciate if you could help me translate some terms, because my trust in Google Trad is not that great, to say the least. Urthan (talk) 09:32, February 7, 2016 (UTC)